The present invention is related to receptacles for scrap material, and in one important aspect, to receptacles for scrap resulting from needlework.
Collecting small bits of needlework scrap, such as are developed during needlework projects such as crewel, latch hook or needle point, presents peculiar problems. The low density and compressibility of such scrap material make it difficult to dispose of. Such scrap is too light to throw for any significant distance into a waste can. If such scrap material is placed in an open top container such as a can or cup positioned closely adjacent a person, it is difficult to separate the scrap from the fingers after the scrap is placed in the receptacle; and subsequently it is difficult to remove the compressed scrap from the container to dispose of it.